


Day 07: Dark

by NessieFromSpace



Series: Femslash February [7]
Category: Borderlands (Video Games)
Genre: F/F, Genderbending, Sex in the Closet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-07
Updated: 2020-02-07
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:15:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22603072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NessieFromSpace/pseuds/NessieFromSpace
Summary: Rhys has sex in the dark, though not with the person she was supposed to.
Relationships: Handsome Jack/Rhys (Borderlands)
Series: Femslash February [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1619746
Comments: 5
Kudos: 41





	Day 07: Dark

**Author's Note:**

> For Femslash February! Send a request on Tumblr (I don't know Borderlands 3 peeps, but I'll try if requested, specify if you want nsfw, or it will be sfw). https://nessiesspeakeasy.tumblr.com/post/190576925284/femslashfeb-any-world-any-fandom-any

Rhys had never done anything so bold and spontaneous. She had made plans with her date to meet in a closet to fool around. She went first, slipping in and waiting. Ten minutes ticked by and Rhys was beginning to wonder if she’d been played.

Then, her date slipped in.

“I was beginning to think you weren’t going to show up.”

The figure jumped. “Woah, what?” she asked.

Rhys huffed. “Yeah, yeah, quit playing dumb.”

* * *

Jack was bored at this party. Everyone were idiots just trying to suck up to her. And then some woman started trying to flirt with her.

“You’re super hot! And I love how smart you are! My name’s Linda, I got a date to bring me here just so I could meet you!”

Jack glared, her creep-senses shooting to maximum. “That’s nice.” She immediately ignored her, but she wouldn’t leave Jack alone and she couldn’t just kill this thing in the middle of the party. So, she did the next best thing, she ditched the stupid broad, slipping into a closet to hide.

“I was beginning to think you weren’t going to show up,” a voice whispered in the dark.

Jack jumped. “Woah, what!?” she hissed, suddenly terrified that the dumb bitch was a lot more clever than she’d realized.

The woman huffed. “Yeah, yeah, quit playing dumb. Linda, the only reason I invited you here was so we could specifically fool around in the closet and I can mark it off my ‘Places I’ve Had Sex’ list.”

So, this was the date that crazy woman ditched. Quickly, Jack turned on her ECHO’s flashlight, blinding the other woman, but letting Jack get a good look at her. She instantly recognized her as the cute head of I. T. She grinned wide.

“OW! What the hell!?” Rhys gasped. She shoved the light away. “What is your problem?”

“Sorry, just wanted to make sure it was you,” Jack whispered, raising her voice to sound more like Linda. She shut the light off and closed the space between them, pressing Rhys against the wall and kissing her. Rhys squeaked in surprise, but kissed her back, though not as passionately as Jack wanted. She’d have to ramp things up. She'd been thinking of this cute thing for a while now and couldn't believe her luck.

Her knee slid between Rhys’ legs as Jack pulled her skirt up. Rhys was not wearing underwear and Jack loved it. She could feel her leg get wet as she slowly rubbed it.

“Shit, you’re really into this…” Rhys gasped.

“Of course I am.” She whispered, kissing over Rhys’ neck. She brushed Rhys’ nipples over the shirt and was delighted to find there was no bra. Rhys gasped quietly, her head falling back, giving Jack full access, which she took, kissing and suckling.

Rhys’ hands grasped at her as she came. “Wow… That was…”

“We’re not done, sweetheart,” Jack said. “That was just to warm you up.” Her hand enveloped Rhys’ pussy.

Rhys gasped as she spoke. “Wait… You’ve never called me that before…”

“Oh,  _ I _ say it all the time, though I’m thinking I like Rhysie or kitten better.” Her hand made slow, easy movements over Rhys’ clit.

Rhys swallowed a moan. “Wh-” She ground herself against Jack's large hand.

“I don’t know what Linda would call you, but-”

She felt Rhys stiffen. “You’re not-” she ducked her head against Jack, her whole body shivering.

“Sorry for the deception, kitten, but when I saw it was you, I just couldn’t help myself. Can you guess who it is?”

“Hand- Handsome Ja-ack,” she huffed, face digging into Jack’s chest.

“Bingo, kitten. Trust me, you didn’t want to be with Linda, that girl has stalker written all over her.” Rhys’ hands squeezed Jack’s arms, a moan seeping from her a little louder than before.

“You mad, kitten?” Jack asked softly.

“No, keep… Keep going, please!”

Jack laughed. “You got it.” She tugged Rhys' face to meet hers, kissing Rhys fully and deeply. Rhys lost it, coming onto Jack’s hand.  Jack cooed, not stopping. “That’s good, but we’re still not done yet.”

**Author's Note:**

> My tumblr: http://nessiefromspace.tumblr.com/  
> My Borderlands/ fanart tumblr: https://nessiesspeakeasy.tumblr.com/  
> My old Borderlands tumblr: http://nessiefromink.tumblr.com/


End file.
